The present invention relates to a computer multi-bay devices compatible expansion module, which has control buttons and control circuit means for controlling the operation of a notebook computer multi-bay compatible device being inserted therein. The invention relates also to the processing procedure of the computer multi-bay devices compatible expansion module.
Following the popularity of computer, information distribution speed has been accelerated. People working in different fields may have to use a computer in handling a variety of things and processing different data. Nowadays, notebook computer has become more and more popularly invited for the advantage of high mobility. It can be expected very shortly that everyone have a notebook computer.
A regular notebook computer 10, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises multi-bay slots 11 for receiving compatible devices 12 such as CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, hard disk driver, chargeable battery, and etc. The user can insert a multi-bay compatible device 12 in one multi-bay slot 11, enabling the notebook computer 10 to run the desired work. If a prepared multi-bay compatible device 12 is not installed in the notebook computer 10, it is workless, and a particular storage space must be provided to receive the prepared multi-bay compatible device 12.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to the present invention, the computer multi-bay devices compatible expansion module comprises a chamber for receiving a notebook computer multi-bay compatible device, for example, a CD-ROM player, DVD-ROM player, hard disk driver, or chargeable battery, a set of control buttons disposed outside the chamber, and a control circuit board disposed inside the chamber and controlled by the control buttons to operate the notebook computer multi-bay compatible device being inserted into the chamber, so as to, for example, play a music CD, game CD or DVD, access hard disk data, or charge a chargeable battery.